


Man-Gina

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: 25 Kaisoo Dialogue Prompts [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BFF!Kaisoo, Implied Mpreg, M/M, bff to lovers
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Sinamahan ni Jongin ang bestfriend niya na mamili ng pangregalo sa mga inaanak niya.





	Man-Gina

**Author's Note:**

> **man-gina** means _man-vagina_

"Bigay mo na lang sa akin man-gina mo di mo naman ginagamit."

Nakatanggap ng hampas si Jongin galing sa bestfriend niyang si Kyungsoo na paborito niyang asarin. "Yung bibig mo, Jongin. Ang daming tao, mahiya ka nga."

Ngumuso lang si Jongin na nakaakbay lang sa kanya. Hinila pa niya papalapit si Kyungsoo sa dibdib niya kahit ang lapit-lapit na ng maliit na lalaki sa kanya. Sa liit kasi ni Kyungsoo, gustong-gusto talaga ni Jongin na inaakap ito. Malambot din kase sa pakiramdam ang katawan ng bestfriend niya na ubod ng cute at sobrang sarap babyhin kahit mas madalas na may sungay 'to sa sungit. Ang ikinaswerte nga lang ni Jongin, sa ibang tao masungit at mataray si Kyungsoo, pero pagdating sa kanya, cute cute lang si Kyungsoo kahit di naman talaga nagpapa-cute.

"Naiinggit ka kasi sa mga kaklase mo nung highschool na may mga anak na, kaya ako na lang tutulong sayo gumawa ng baby willing naman ako. At willing din ako maging Daddy ng mga anak mo at..mo." Kung pabiro ang dating ng mga salitang ito kay Kyungsoo, pwes kay Jongin hindi. Matagal na siyang may gusto kay Kyungsoo pero hinihintay lang niya ang bestfriend niyang maging ready sa isang mas intimate pang relasyon. Yun nga lang, di naging priority kay Kyungsoo ang pagkakaron ng jowa. Willing lang din naman maghintay si Jongin pero ibang level na rin pala ang desire ni Kyungsoo na magkaanak. Bakit di na lang kasi siya?

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya na pilit kumakalas sa kapit niya. "Hay nako Jongin huwag mo nga ako biruin ng ganyan. May babae ka na. Kala mo di ko alam?" At tuluyan na siyang napakalas sa bisig ni Jongin at lumayo na para tumingin ng ipapangregalo sa mga inaanak niya.

Sinundan niya si Kyungsoo at niyakap mula sa likod. Wala siyang pake sa mga taong nakatingin sa kanila. "Anong babae sinasabi mo dyan, Soo? Wala akong babae."

Inirapan siya ng bestfriend niya pero nginitian lang niya ito at pinisil ang ilong. Hinawi ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya at napanguso siya.

Napakamot sa ulo si Jongin dahil sino ba yung babae na sinasabi ni Kyungsoo?

Ahh. Alala na niya. Lalong lumaki ang ngiti niya. Dinutdot niya ang tagiliran ng bestfriend. "Uy, ikaw ah, selos ka no?" Kinikilig si Jongin dahil what if nagseselos nga si Kyungsoo?

Nilingon siya ng bestfriend na magkasalubong pa rin ang dalawang makapal na mga kilay.

"Selos ka dyan! Yun yung anakan mo huwag ako."

Napalakas ata ang pagbitaw ni Kyungsoo sa mga salitang iyon. Nasa baby section pa naman din sila dahil halos 1 to 3 years old ang limang batang inaanak niya na panay anak ng mga kaklase niya nung high school. Oo, napagiiwanan na siya dahil halos lahat ng mga kaklase niya ay mga may pamilya na at nakatakda nang ikasal sa mga susunod na mga buwan.

Namula si Kyungsoo dahil napunta sa kanya ang atensyon ng mga tao ng ilang segundo. Mabilis naman yumakap si Jongin sa bestfriend niyang mabilis ring mahiya. Lakas loob niya itong hinalikan sa ulo. "Bakit ko naman aanakan yun di ko naman yun gusto."

"Pero...nag-date kayo. N-Nakita ko kayo sa Gateway..."

Bumitaw si Jongin kay Kyungsoo dahil nagsisitinginan na talaga ang mga tao sa kanila.

Bago pa man makapaglahad ng damdamin si Jongin, hinila niya si Kyungsoo sa Menswear at kumuha ng random na mga damit bago dumirediretso sa fitting room.

Hinila niya si Kyungsoo sa isang cubicle at inakap ang bestfriend nang mahigpit. "Soo, walang biro, akin ka na lang, bibigyan pa kita sandosenang anak."

"Pero yung dinate mo?" Pag-aalala pa rin ni Kyungsoo.

"Pinagbigyan ko lang yun. Request din kasi niya na kahit ni-reject ko siya kain kami sa labas. Maniwala ka, Soo, sayo ko gusto magkaanak kaya..." Namumula na rin ang mukha ni Jongin tulad kay Kyungsoo at may ngiting sumisilay sa parehong mga labi nila.

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo bago tumingala sa bestfriend niya. Di naman sila parehong tanga sa obvious na nararamdaman para sa isa't-isa. "Kaya ano? Gawa na tayo? Now na?" Nagliliwanag ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang diretsahang tanong na mabilis rin namang sinagot ni Jongin na nakahawak na sa beywang ng magandang lalaki sa harapan niya.

"Kung yan ang gusto mo..."

Aba'y sinunggaban nga ni Jongin ang labi ni Kyungsoo sa fitting room. Kaso may kumatok kaya kumalas sila sa isa't-isa at nagpatuloy na lang sa pagshoshopping na may malaking ngiti sa kanilang masasayang mga mukha at pangakong _mamaya akin na akin ka na at ako'y iyong-iyo na at sana'y may supling na mabuo sa iyong sinapupunan._


End file.
